Ai no Ao
by KAmichiZU
Summary: "Oh, Eum. Ma.. J-jadi apa ada orang eh, ada laki-laki yang lu suka?" Aomine x Fem!Kagami feat Duda2 Ganteng Seijuro x Tetsuya. OneShot. iMplisit. RnR? Happy 5 Okt!


.

.

"Hah?!"

Seperti hati-hari biasanya, Kagami pulang sama Aomine jalan kaki. Tempat tinggal mereka berdekatan, rumah Aomine lima langkah dari rumah Kagami. Tapi sialnya, tidak seperti di kebanyakan komik roman, jendela kamar mereka tidak berhadapan.

Tapi ada yang tidak biasa di sore hari yang cerah ini, kejadiannya 10 meter sebelum mereka sampai di rumah masing-masing.

"Gw homo. Belum jelas juga, nih? Gw kepret juga lu." Aomine jengkel dengan reaksi Kagami yang syok berlebihan.

"Udah bukan tabu lagi, ga usah sok kaget deh."

Kagami menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Hoi, Kagami. Oooii." Aomine mencengkram kedua bahu Kagami dengan erat. Kagami belum mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Lebih tepatnya, suaranya tidak mau keluar. Tenggorokkannya tercekat, bahkan matanya terasa panas, mungkin beberapa detik lagi akan ada airmata yang jatuh.

"Oh, Eum. _Ma_.. J-jadi apa ada orang eh, ada laki-laki yang lu suka?" Kagami mendorong tubuh Aomine.

"Ya bisa dibilang begitu." Aomine garuk-garuk kepala mirip monyet, bonus _blushing_ di bawah mata.

Aomine Daiki, tetangga sekaligus si cinta pertama mendeklarasikan kebelokan seksualitasnya, bahkan sempat nembak aja belum, perasaan Kagami sudah layu sebelum berkembang. Dia pikir, Aomine yang hobi baca majalah Mai-chan itu maniak oppai, udah dibela-belain pake salep mengembang payudara biar jadi tipenya, ketika Aomine tergila-gila dengan basket, Kagami rela ampe kejengkang kalau pas _one on one_ , udah belajar masak juga sama _teteh_ Sakurai biar bisa dibilang cinta itu datang dari perut naik kehati. Ukh, tapi kenapa malah begini. Sia-sia dong perjuangannya selama ini.

.

 **Ai No Ao**

 **Aomine X Fem!Kagami**

 **Sedikit Hurt/Comfort, Little Bit Humor Maybe**

 **Ini FF Rada Nakal, Orang POLOS Dilarang Baca Yah Takutnya Terkontaminasi, Minim Diksi, Typos, Bahasa Percakapan Ga Baku Demi Mendukung Setting Cerita Dan Segala Kekurangan Yang Semoga Bisa Di Maklumi**

 **KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **FF persembahan di hari AoKaga atau KagaAo, entahlah ga peduli yang penting dua orang itu yang jadi tokoh utama.**

.

.

 **Kagami Taiga** (18), wanita cantik berambut panjang dengan oppai yang besar, tinggi 170 senti cukup untuk para laki-laki di sekolahnya mengidolakan dirinya, rambutnya merah bergradiasi hitam, sering di kuncir kuda dengan alasan gerah dan panas. Hobi main basket dan makan, tapi bentuk badannya tetap langsing tanpa perlu diet. Sungguh bikin iri TwT.

 **Aomine Daiki** (17), pria berkulit eksotis, tinggi 192 senti. Ace di klub basket sejak tahun pertama, sahabat baik Kagami Taiga sejak TK. Rambutnya berwarna biru tua model cepak tampak jidat. Dan baru-baru ini mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai : HOMO.

.

.

Kamar Kagami terlihat minimalis, tidak seperti perempuan lain yang umumnya maniak benda-benda imut. Kagami manis dengan kesederhanaannya, walaupun sedikit galak dan bodoh, Aomine sudah terbiasa sejak dulu. Bahkan memasuki kamar gadis itu tanpa ijin dari pemilik, duduk diranjang sambil main laptop Kagami.

"Daiki, aku ada _shift_ malam. Kamu nginep aja ya."

"Oke oom." Aomine nyengir, udah biasa juga disuruh nginep sama papa Sei buat jagain Kagami. Anak perempuan sendirian dirumah kan bahaya, dan Aomine sering jadi satpam dadakan rumah ini. Udah percaya banget lah papa Sei ini sama tetangganya.

.

"Papa ngga takut anaknya dihamilin si dekil?" Kagami bergaya santai kalau di rumah, kaos putih tanpa bra dan ujungnya ngelinting sampai pusernya keliatan, celana pendek merah pamer paha. Mulutnya ngomong sambil ngenyot es kiko.

"Ya gapapa, tinggal di bawa KUA. Gitu aja kok repot." Seijurou selesai menalikan sepatunya, bersiap berangkat. Sebagai polisi dia sering dapat dinas malam, bukan hal yang baru. "Lagian, Tetsuya juga pasti setuju kalau kamu jadi mantunya."

"Tapi pap-" _Aomine homo loh._

"Udah lah papa berangkat dulu, jaga rumah baik-baik."

 _Blam._

Bener-bener papanya ini santai banget jadi orang, mentang-mentang bokapnya Aomine itu mantannya dulu pas SMA. Eh berarti, Aomine homo emang udah gennya kali ya? Kagami nyengir-nyengir nista bayangin bokapnya kissu-kissuan sama oom Tetsu yang mukanya sedatar talenan.

"Paan lu senyum-senyum? Kesambet?"

Kagami mendelik, mungkin gara-gara kejadian tiga bulan yang lalu dia makin empet liat muka Daiki. Sambil ngenyot kiko makin napsu, ia duduk dikarpet sambil nyender ke ranjang. Diambilnya remot trus nyalain tivi, mau nonton anime To Love Ru season tiga.

Tiga bulan lalu setelah Kagami mengetahui kenyataan super pait.

Keduanya sempat hening, sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Lu baca dojin BL juga?"

"Hah? Bokap kali yang donlod. Heran udah tua belum tobat aja."

"Heh… beneran lu ngga baca?"

"Disimpen dimana aja gw ga tau, gw jarang pake laptop."

"Pinjem _flashdisk_ dong."

"Ambil aja vroh."

Kagami melirik jam beker di meja, jam setengah sembilan waktunya mandi. Dengan cuek, Kagami ngelepas kaosnya ke keranjang pakaian kotor lalu balik lagi ngelewatin Aomine ngambil persediaan sabun di meja nakas.

Ngapain cemas, Aomine kan homo. Ga bakalan napsu juga liat melon bergoyang-goyang.

Tapi bohong, Kagami ngelakuin ini bukan karena ngga sengaja juga.

.

Malamnya, Aomine yang udah pules tidur sambil ngorok dan ngiler, Kagami justru belum bisa tidur nyenyak. Sambil tiduran dia ngeliatan muka Aomine, bisa dibilang lagi ngemaso. Nontonin muka orang yang udah bikin hatinya hancur berkeping-keping, oi Aomine, beneran nih lu homo? Hati Kagami nyut-nyutan.

Sejak bilang kalau dia emang ada yang disuka, cowo pastinya. Aomine belum cerita apa-apa lagi tentang kehomoannya, bisa dibilang Aomine masih sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Yang berubah justru Kagami, dia makin banter nggodain Aomine dengan tubuhnya. Saran _teteh_ Shinta buat orang homo biar jadi lurus lagi, tiga bulan nggodain dari topless sampai ngajakin ke pemandian campuran, belum juga terlihat hasilnya.

Aomine masih homo.

.

.

Yang namanya tidur trus berasa ditindih itu bukan hal yang nakutin sebenernya, katanya itu reaksi normal yang dibilang _sleep paralysis_ , bukan tentang di tindih setan. Tapi, ini ditindih kloningannya setan yang _out of the blue_ nangkring diperut Kagami.

"Ukh, ngapain lu disitu?" Kagami belum sepenuhnya sadar, matanya dikucek-kucek ampe beneran melek, "Oi, aominmmhh."

Lehernya terasa dingin karena sentuhan Aomine, bibirnya yang dingin bergerak-gerak mengeksplor mulut Kagami.

Mungkin ini mimpi, begitu pikir Kagami. Mana mungkin homo mau nyium perempuan kan? mumpung ini mimpi, bolehkan dimanfaatkan? Walau sebentar, tidak nyata dan hanya dia yang merasakannya.

Keduanya tidak ada yang mau mengalah, Aomine memeluk Kagami lebih erat dan mendorong kepalanya hingga ia bisa menciumnya semakin dalam. Decapan-decapan mengalun dalam sunyi, Kagami mencengkram pinggang Aomine, memberinya pijatan penuh nafsu.

Ini hanya mimpi, hanya mimpi.

Sampai rasanya Kagami tidak butuh oksigen dan tidak ingin bangun lagi.

Aomine relfek mengangkat tubuh Kagami, mendudukan gadis itu dipangkuannya, ciuman mereka terlepas sementara. Ia bisa merasakan perempuan ini sudah dikuasai nafsu, matanya sayu dan wajah yang memerah. Walau hanya dengan cahaya bulan dirinya bisa menatapnya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Kagami…"

Entah hanya perasaan saja ataukah suara Aomine yang memanggil namanya memang bisa seseksi ini? Kagami tidak mau memikirkan banyak hal, bibir Aomine terasa manis dan bikin ketagihan, pengen cium lagi.

"Mmmh.."

Menerima serangan dadakan sempat membuat tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang, untung tangannya sigap menahan beban tubuhnya.

Bibir keduanya kembali bersatu, bertukar ludah sampai menghisap bibir belumlah cukup menyalurkan hasrat mereka yang menggelora. Kedua kaki Kagami memeluk Aomine, tangannya memijat kepala Aomine meminta lagi dan lagi.

Direbahkannya tubuh Kagami diatas tempat tidur, tangannya mulai meraba pinggul dan dada. Kagami mendesah dan terkejut, sentuhan Aomine begitu nyata sampai membakar bagian tubuhnya.

"Ahh.." tangan Aomine yang dingin mempermainkan puncak dadanya, Kagami mendesah dan gelisah.

Ciuman itu turun di leher, memberi kecupan membiru beberapa kali, desahan Kagami keluar begitu saja tanpa ditahan. Kaos Kagami diangkat, memperlihatkan bangian yang kenyal dan hangat. Aomine menyentuh keduanya secara perlahan, mencoba untuk lebih lembut karena ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Kagami. Ia tidak ingin melukainya, apalagi sampai membuatnya trauma.

Pandangan mereka bertemu ketika lampu menyala secara tiba-tiba.

"Ah."

"He?"

Wajah Kagami memerah sempurna, Aomine diatasnya, memegang kedua dadanya dan…

….. dan INI BUKAN MIMPI! INI KENYATAAN!

"A-Aominee.." Aomine melihat kearah pintu, Kagami juga menoleh. Mereka terkejut tiba-tiba lampu menyala, padahal tadinya kan gelap.

"Ah kami mengganggu?" Seijurou tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa anaknya ditindih begitu, mana setengah telanjang.

"Kau harus lebih lembut padanya Aomine Daiki-kun." Wajahnya datar, tapi Aomine tahu kalau ayahnya ini sedang marah.

 _Blam._

Pintu kembali ditutup.

Dari luar terdengar sayup-sayup suara kedua bapak-bapak seumuran itu adu argumen,

"Sudah ku katakan Tetsuya, kita harus mengikat mereka."

"Sei-kun, kau mau menyiksa anakku?"

"Bukan begitu maksudnya, tapi ditunangkan."

 _Bla bla bla bla_

Suara itu makin jauh.

.

.

Aomine duduk di ujung kanan, dan Kagami di ujung kiri. Ia membalutkan selimut dibutuhnya karena kaosnya entah dilempar kemana oleh Aomine, dia males nyari-nyari.

"Katanya homo."

"Eum…"

"Lu boongin gw?"

"Bukan, maksud gw ngeboong sih, tapi yah emang sengaja, biar lu sadar." Aomine ngomong makin belibet, Kagami ngga konek.

"Aomine," Kagami merangkak ndeketin Aomine berharap cowo itu mau menjelaskan sesuatu kalau didesak, baru sampai ditengah tiba-tiba berenti,

"Gw! Punya kabar baik dan kabar buruk. Mana yang lu pengen denger lebih dulu?" lah, Kagami kicep barusan nada Aomine ngomong agak tinggi. Pengen marahin balik tapi ditahan.

"Kabar buruk?" Kagami makin deket lagi,

"Kabar buruknya, ya. Gw emang ngeboong."

"Trus kabar baiknya?" muka Kagami sudah sampai didepan muka Aomine.

"Gw suka sama lu."

.

.

 **Cutto janai, owari da!**

.

.

Ga perlu dilanjut kan ya? M nya rada santai yah, semacam pemanasan dulu deh bwhahahaha udah lama ga bikin rate M *plak

 **Review** tolong di tinggalin, jangan dibawa pulang. m **akashi** yang udah mau baca.

.

Sign,

Zuru janai, **Chizuru** da.

25 **September** 2015, 08:24 PM, 6 **pages** , 1506 words.


End file.
